User blog:ErdamonPL/Cyntrax - the Mechanized Stalker
|date = |rangetype = melee |health = 30 |attack = 100 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 441 (+ 79) |mana = |damage= 50 (+ 3.4) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+ 2.9) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.650 (+ 3.14%) |healthregen = 6.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = |speed = 345 }} Cyntrax, the Mechanized Stalker is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Cyntrax instantly blinks to selected hologram, which also causes this hologram to explode. Explosion deals damage to all enemy units caught within radius, and causes caught holograms to also explode. Enemy units can be damaged only by one explosion. *Radius: 375 |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 900 }} |cooldown= |range= 900 }} Cyntrax commands all existing holograms to rush at targeted enemy champion, upon impact, target takes damage and gets slowed for 2.5 seconds, slow decays over time. Damage of each additional hologram is 50% lower than damage of previous one. This damage can strike critically which increases it's damage by 25% and turns damage from magical into physical. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 900 }} Every 20(-0.5 per lvl)* seconds, Cyntrax grants a charge (Cyntrax can store 4 charges at the same time). Charges are consumed when using this abillity. Cyntrax summons his holografic image at targeted spot. Holograms are required to cast other abillites but, they are invulernable, don't attack enemy units, cannot move and does not reveal area. Hologram lasts 20 seconds after placing. Cyntrax learns this skill at lvl 1 instantly and cannot invest any skill points into it. Cyntrax can place up to three holograms at the same time. *unaffected by cooldown reduction **Funnieh thing: If Cyntrax would be in game, his current amount of available charges would be visible in his resource bar ***Using this skill does not proc Sheen's effect |cooldown= 0.5 |cost= 1 |costtype= Charge |range= 800 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore It was the times of war between Ionia and Noxus, Noxian army required a syntetic soldier. Soldier that feels no pain, soldier that will kill anything in it's path, and will be the smartest being in Valoran. The misson at first was simple, but then it turned out to be harder than Zaunites expected. No technology could give machine such unstoppable power, or endless amounts of intelligence. Scientists had to go for a radical ways, they gave their creation a human heart and brain, combined with groundbreaking machinery. At first the project passed it's exam, during partisan attack he managed to kill one of the guardians of the temple. After several weeks, he had many terrifying dreams, he saw there a man, propably owner of his organs. He couldn't really undertand the meaning of this, but he knew that the thing that he does isn't right. His conscience caused him to leave Noxian army, and venture through the Valoran in search of scientists that created him. Once he reached laboratory where he was created, nobody was around. All he saw was scattered notebooks all over the place, they mostly contained informations about experiment. According to codename, he named himself Cyntrax. After that he went to Institute of war to join the league, he thought that there he will find an answeres to two important questions, why he was created and who was that man, since there were victims of Zaun scientists, they could tell Cyntrax something more, but before that, slaughter awaits. Quotes Upon selection *"Another worthless summoner, huh? I hope you'll do better than the previous one" Attacking *"Quietly now" *"Do not make me do this" *"Just another worthless scum" *"Go ahead, run" *"Bring it on" *"Is that all you can do against me?" *"I know you can do better, at least when you're not fighting me" *"I knew that nothing will come out of it" *"Your fate is in my blade" Movement *"Follow the trail" *"My blade will do the talking part" *"Forward" *"If that's what you desire..." *"What did they expect?" *"Let's just get this out of the way, if we lose this match, i have you killed" *"Silent" Joke *"I-am-a-robot.-I-was-programmed-to-be-scary.-Are-you-scared?-No?-You-shall-die-then" *"I-am-a-robot.-Beep-boop-son,-beep-boop" *"I-am-a-robot.-I-run-on-human-blood.-I-see-that-you-are-a-human.-Give-me-your-blood-then" Taunt *"Should i leave you dead, alive, or both? Take your pick" *"Me and boys agree that the best way to make your life better will be killing you, don't you agree? Of course you do" *"Cheer up, at least you'll die honorary death. Killed by better than you" When casting Deception *"Stay here" *"Hi there, old friend" *"Watch the spot" *"There you go" When hologram dissapears before Cyntrax used it to cast an abillity" *"Oh, i forgot something" *"I feel like i forgot something" *"Wait, where's that hologram?" '''When killing Hao *"It's just too easy" *"Just like good old times" *"I hope you didn't forgot about me" When killing Yao *"Oh, the other one" *"More cuddly things to kill? Perfect" *"Oh that's cute" When killing Leon *"Oh please, shut up" *"God, you're annoying" *"Don't you ever cross me again!" When killing *"The world will thank me for this!" Dance Legion's epic moves Changelog 06.12.2013 Data shift -Radius reduced from 500 to 375 -Range reduced from 1000 to 900 Shockwave -Radius reduced from 450 to 350 -Range reduced from 1000 to 900 Focused assault -Range reduced from 1000 to 900 Deception -Charge load up duration rescaled from 30(-1 per lvl) to 20(-0.5 per lvl) -Maximum charges storage amount decreased from 5 to 4 -Hologram's duration decreased from 1 minute to 20 seconds -Range increased from 750 to 800 05.12.2013 General -Added quotes -Added lore -WEAKNESSES REVEALED'S ICON FINALLY DISPLAYS!!!!1111oneoneone Deception -Updated description 04.12.2013 Shockwave -Radius reduced from 500 to 450 Vicious assault -Changed name to Focused assault Deception -Updated description (Can place up to three holograms at the same time) -From now on, succesful critical strike changes damage from magical to physical General -Added (Is no longer a sandvich) Author's Comments Yey, icons .-. (Passive abillity's icon is not here because something bugged and very weird things are happening) And yes, I'm bringing back old Karma's 6 lvl abillities (LEAGUE NEEDS THAT) combining with Dota-like mechanics (IT'S NOT IN LOL SO HERE IT'S ORIGINAL ;_;) clik hier to cee moar: clik for fre pankakez Category:Custom champions